How To Raise Your Little Brother
by 24Assorted
Summary: After the sad and tragic death of Robby, Miley has now to raise her younger brother Jackson. Miley now must face hurdles to deal with raising her brother, a stressful job as a doctor and relocating. Note plot of actual show altered


How to Raise Your Little Brother

Today was like any other for Miley Ray Stewart, she would go to work as a pediatrician at a clinic in Malibu, come home and relax. Except three weeks ago this all changed

_Flashback_

_Miley and her 6 year old brother Jackson were sitting in Malibu General Hospitals ER, anxiously waiting on news of their father who was in a car accident on his way home from work. They waited patiently for around an hour until the doctor, Dr James Aronson, came out of the truma room. James was Mileys boyfriend who she met in medical school, and was unsure of how to break news to her._

_"Babe" he started. He sat down beside her and held her hand. "Babe, I'm sorry, your dad had a fractured neck. He passed away."_

_"What?" Miley replied and started to cry. _

_"My daddy died?" Jackson asked, shocked._

_"I'm sorry buddy. I tried my best" James said back in a sympathectic tone._

_"But... But, who am I going to live with now? 'Cause mommy died after I came out her belly!"_

_Miley wanted to reply but she couldn't she was in total shock. She had this happen shortly after James proposed to her last week._

_"Me and your sister will take care of you." she heard James say to her brother, her brother who was going to grow up with out his mother or his father, something that she had grew up with, and he wouldn't. _

_Miley let go of James' hand and put her head in her hands. She had lost her father and became sole caretaker of her brother in the same day. Safe to say it wasn't the usual Tuesday of; tummy-aches, sniffles and trampoline injuries, but one of loss and sadness._

Three weeks later.

Miley heard her alarm go off at 6.30, it was her first day back at work after the loss of her father, and her brothers first day back at school. She turned off the alarm rolled over and woke her fiancé with a peck on the lips.

"Mornin' honey" Miley told him. She attempted to move over and get out of bed, but he grabbed on to her and held her close. "Babe, I have to go to work today and get Jackson ready for school."

"What excuse do you think he'll try to get out of going?" James replied

"Either the sore belly or I ate too much last night and need to sleep it off. He is rather smart for a 6 year old."

Miley got out of bed and walked to her brothers room. She walked in quietly and walked over to his bed. Miley shook Jackson to try and wake him. She shook him again and he woke. "Hey, buddy" she spoke.

"Hi" he replied in a sleepy tone. "My belly hurts"

"Does it babe?" Miley asked. "Want me to check you over?"

Jacksons eyes went big, obviously up to something, "No thanks"

"But, you might have something wrong, and might need surgery" Miley said to her brother to scare him out of his little plan.

"Got you! I feel okay" Jackson hit back with giving up, knowing his sister knew what he was up to.

"Go brush your teeth and get dressed, Jackson, your clothes are on your chair"

Miley kissed her brother on the head and walked into her bathroom. She showered, brushed her teeth then walked into her closet. She got dressed for work then went into the kitchen where she saw James making pancakes and Jackson slobbering all over the batter. She sat at the counter and watched James throw the pancakes up in the air out the pan and not catching them. She shook her head and went over to him.

"You are one goofball" she told him.

"A sexy goofball" he replied. James leaned down and kissed Miley on the lips. She deepened the kiss, not stopping until..

"GROSS!" Jackson yelled, which parted them. "I'm trying to eat" he began eating a cookie.

"It's 7 am and you are eating cookies? That's not good for you" James told his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"How was I supposed to know that! Your the doctor!"

20 minutes later Miley left for work. She got in her car and drove the 2 miles to the small clinic she worked in. She got out of her car, walked into the clinics locker room, went too her locker and put on her white coat and stethoscope.

"This is gonna be a fun day!" she said to her self.

8 hours later

Miley left and went home, thinking back to her first day back at work, kids with tummy-aches, some rashes, gave some shots and had one 10 year old with a pushy mother thinking she had in ingrowing nail, when she had only bitten her nails and missed a bit. She got into her apartment and had James waiting on her.

"Hey, honey. Why are you standing there?"

"I just got a phone call from my mom in Scotland, I've been offered a job."

* * *

**Authors note; In the words of Scooby Doo, Ruh Roh, whats Miley going to say? **

**Will be updated soon. School holiday time! So review and get more!**

**Emma xx**


End file.
